Robert Penn
Robert Penn is a political lobbyist. Physical appearance Robert is a blandly handsome man. Not the man who grabs your attendion the minute he walks in the room, but the kind of man most woman think about for a moment and go “oh yes I suppose he is rather attractive.” He’s leanly muscled with dark brown hair, merry green eyes and the kind of facial hair that causes stubble by the end of the day even if he’s shaved in the morning. Personality Robert’s a good guy who’ll help out others when he can. He’s easy going with a cheeky sense of humour, quick to laugh and smile. He’s generally polite and coldly civil with people he doesn’t like, and rarely loses his temper. However it’s impressive when he does. He’s overprotective of those he holds dear, extremely loyal and well, a mite possessive too. Likely to be unbearable when Angie gets old enough to date. Relationships *'Safria Penn', wife *'Angie Penn', daughter *'Lloyd Atkinson', brother-in-law *'Emmerella Atkinson', sister-in-law *'Ferinac Atkinson', nephew Biography Robert was born to a wizard father and Muggle mother. Robert’s father was one of those wizards who was atrociously bad at dressing like a muggle and on one occasion when he ventured out into the muggle world a very attractive muggle woman asked him if he was going to the rocky horror show- out of curiousity he said yes and that was how he met his wife. Hogwarts Years .Robert went to Hogwarts and was sorted straight into hufflepuff where he was a popular without ever being head of the pack. He worked hard at most of his subjects but had one or two which he hated until he got to pick his newts. His time at Hogwarts was enjoyable but fairly unremarkable. After graduation After graduating he met Jessica Burcarvi at one of his boxing classes.They reminisced about Hogwarts and became good friends. Jess invited to a wizard rock concert she’d originally been planning to attend with just Saf. Saf and Robert hit it off pretty quickly and started dating. Robert certainly never intended to cause Saf’s split with her family but he senses it was more about the old grievances with Jess and her parents attitude towards muggleborns than it was about him. Saf and Robert dated for quite a long time before getting married and had years of having each other to themselves before they had Angie. Robert is totally enamoured with his two year old daughter and loves being a dad. He doesn’t particularly like Emerella and he thinks Lloyd is well- wet and a bit pathetic, but he appreciates it’s important for Saf to try to hang on to her brother since her relationship with her parents is completely shot so he’s civil and polite to them without real warmth, something Robert is very good at. Magical Abilities and Skills Robert cannot grow a cabbage let alone anything magical. Other than that he was a good student but achieved marks with hard work and dedication rather than through any natural academic talent. However he's always been a natural sportsman, he played on the Hufflepuff team in hogwarts, took up muggle boxing when he left the school and continues to duel at a club as a hobby. Trivia *When smelling a love potion Robert smells Cherries (which he puts down to a very vivid memory of feeding them to Safria, he didn't always smell them), Red Wine, and Safria's Chocolate and Toffee bubble bath. *Placing Robert's hair in a polyjuice potion will turn it a bright emerald green with flecks of gold. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Halfbloods Category:36 years old Category:Characters